


it's just you and me against the world

by orangiemilk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Destruction of L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream voice in Ranboo's head, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, L'Manberg Crater on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned FoolishGamers, Mentioned Jack Manifold, Mentioned Philza Minecraft, Mentioned Technoblade, Mentioned Tommyinnit, Michael my beloved, Other, POV technoblade killed tommy, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit death, Unsympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), implied panic attack, ranboo cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangiemilk/pseuds/orangiemilk
Summary: the once happy family dealing with death. instead of talking it out, they lash out, because despite everything, they are still kids.a.k.abeetwt angst go brr :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo, Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Technoblade & Philza Minecraft, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 13





	1. snapped

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before tommy got locked in prison lmao. im moving from writing on twitter to ao3, help. also i'd like to think that my writing style is what you called " self concious". go follow @/Apple_Swan15 on twitter , they helped me a lot :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo confronts tubbo, the fuck is happening.

when tubbo heard the news of his best friend being killed, he was.. shocked. especially shocked when he found out it was technoblade who killed tommy. tubbo tried to find the reason, why would technoblade kill his some-what brother? why? it was so.. out of the blue. the techno he confronted was different from what ranboo told him. he didn't even get an explanation. that's why he feels like what he's about to do is completely justified. philza who lived with the murderer has done some bad things too. and... ranboo said he's gonna go adventuring the whole day. so, what he's doing is completely justified in his eyes. completely justified. he repeated the words as he typed in the coordinates. completely justified. his fingers hovering over the launch button.

he killed tommy. didn't even bother telling why. phil, someone he looked up to, hurt his family and friends multiple times before. call this revenge but tubbo calls this justice. he'd be doing ranboo a solid by removing them from his life. he'll protect what he still has. he'll protect ranboo. he's protecting snowchester. he's protecting his loved ones. he hit the launch button.

-

ranboo was back from burning another mansion, though this time the trip was quieter than usual. so you could imagine the absolute whiplash he felt when he came home to a big fucking hole. ashes were everywhere. the air was heavy. he felt a some-what deja vu from seeing this. he climbed in the hole, searching for his neighbours, for the people that took him in, the people that took him out of that spiral. he tripped and fell, scraped his knee, he got up and ran. no one's going to get in between his makeshift family. not now. not again

no one was there. no corpse even. no evidence of life either. they were just.. gone, poof. all so suddenly. he kneeled on the round, mourning his lost. he planted a lily near the explosion. then he set his way to a place, so familiar. to a face, that he once swore on his life that he'd protect.

-

when ranboo arrived at snowchester, he saw jack manifold, looking scarred

"where is he?"

"launch site, he's gone mad ranboo"

ranboo ignored what he said and stormed the site.

"tubbo"

  
"ranboo, my big man, what brings you here?"

  
"there seems to be a big crater at my house tubbo."

  
"..and what does that have anything to do with me?"

  
"tubbo, who else can make that big of a fucking crater"

they stayed silent for a few seconds. ranboo sighed,

"tubbo, phil and techno- my fucking family— _they're gone_ "

tubbo couldn't believe what he's hearing,

"you know who else is gone, ranboo? you know who isn't coming back? _TOMMY!_ TOMMY'S GONE RANBOO"

  
"I HAVE _NOTHING_ TO DO WITH THAT TUBBO!"

  
"hah, but you know who does? You know who killed tommy?"

tubbo stared ranboo right in the eyes, making direct eye contact, something tubbo knew ranboo hated.

> " _The Blade_ "

tubbo said the nickname in a mocking manner. if ranboo wasn't mad then, he's fucking furious now but tubbo continued, trying to get his point across. 

"HE _KILLED_ TOMMY, RANBOO! HE KILLED THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT—HE KILLED MY _BROTHER_ RANBOO!"

"IS THAT THE REASON FOR THE _FUCKING CRATER_?"

ranboo raised his voice, nails digging deeper in his palms. tubbo raised his voice. matching ranboo's tone,

"WHAT IF IT IS? TOMMY DIED RANBOO. THE _ONLY FAMILY_ I HAD LEFT"

"SO YOU KILLED _MINE_?"

"LET'S BE FUCKING HONEST, THEY _NEVER_ CONSIDERED YOU AS FAMILY ANYWAYS"

they stopped, staying silent for a moment. ranboo looked away, breaking the eye contact then sighed.

"look, ranboo. let's be honest, they never cared for you! **I** have! _I've always had!_ now no one can hurt snowchester! no one can hurt you—me, us! michael! they were a threat to everyone honestly—"

"tubbo..."

ranboo said, his voice seems off. it was icy cold, devoid of the normal warmth and adoration that was present when the two friends talked. tubbo bit his tongue, stopping himself. 

"if you ever think for a second that i needed protection from my _own family_ , know that you're dead. wrong."

ranboo paused, now he's the one making eye contact.

"this is not over."

with that, ranboo stormed out. leaving tubbo with his thoughts. they both know what's going to happen next, warm friendship now long gone. they have to protect the honor of their loved ones.

-


	2. old acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> truthboo's back while tubbo visits dream in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((implied panic attack))
> 
> The Dream Voice aka Truthboo talks in italic btw lmao

ranboo went back to the crater. the main damage was directed at the two connected cabins. he ignored the pang in his heart, and went to his now rundown house. he looked around, the surface wasn't that ruined, he climbed down to the vault, almost everything was left unscratched.

he looked around the room, examining his riches. ranboo reminisced his past, grinding away, obtaining many many ores then gift them to his neighbours. he sighed, then he heard a familiar tune,

_mellohi_

he began to panic. now is not the time. he frantically began to search for the source of the melody. he stopped in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice.

"you."

_"missed me?"_

"wh-what are you doing here? I-I'm not even in the comfort room."

_"why, I'm you! meaning I'm always with you. why would an obsidian box stop me!"_

how ironic, the owner of the voice is encased in layers of obsidian. if the timing wasn't wrong, he would've laugh a little. he took a deep breath and looked around the room.

"why" , he sighed, "why are you here, dream?"

_"why, I heard mr. beloved needs a helping hand"_

"no I don't. you're not here. I'm imagining stuff again. I'm just talking to myself!"

ranboo took deep breathes, trying to make the voice disappear.

_"I'm hurt that you would ever wish for your best best friend to go away. I feel quite hurt ranboo"_

the voice mocked him. ranboo's world felt smaller. everything felt cramped. his breath was getting shorter and shorter.

_"how useless. everyone that you've ever called friend left you."_

the voice was just fanning the flames. his breath began to quicken. noises of a hurt enderman filled the room.

_"let's face it ranboo, I'm your only friend"_

_vrwoop._

-

tubbo stood in front of the portal, zoning out to the glow.

"tubbo, you can go through now"

sam's voice shook him awake, how long has he been staring at the purples hue? he chuckled to himself and went through. he walked over to the warden's desk.

"tubbo."

"sam."

"I heard about tommy, you have my condolences."

"..ah, yes"

tubbo stayed silent for a bit, before giving him a sad smile.

"i want.. closure, sam" , he lied.

"of course tubbo, you just need to follow a few protocols, of course"

\--

after the repeated interrogations, body searching and respawn after respawn, he felt energy slowly getting drained from his body. he was getting more and more aggravated by the minute. finally, after all of the protocols, he was asked to stand on a path, and to follow it after the lava drained.

"dream's not really himself as of lately, but I'm sure he won't harm you, after the last time he misbehaved that is."

tubbo pretended to not hear the last part. he nodded, just wanting this to be over with. he followed the path and waited for the netherite gate to fall. he was now face to face with the only other guy that cared for tommy.

"dream, hello."

dream looked at tubbo, confused. the lava falling down, closing them from the rest of the world .

"tubbo? well this is unexpected"

"don't celebrate, green man. do you even know what happened?"

"why, what's the rush tubbo. what's up?"

the smile was some what mocking tubbo. he hates it, he wants to nuke it with his nuclear bombs. tubbo smiled back,

"let's cut to the chase, big man. tommy's dead."

dream's facade dropped. he was mad, tubbo thinks.

"DEAD? WHAT? HOW?"

"shut up, let me explain you green fuck"

the room became quieter, the sounds of lava and crying obsidian filled in the silence. tubbo sighed,

"tommy's dead" the words still tasted sour on his tongue.

"ranboo killed him"

"RANBOO?"

tubbo gave dream a small nod. if he wants dream to be on his side, he needs to feed the flame. besides, what would a few lies make a difference?

"tubbo, let's be serious, come on, ranboo ? the kid can't even hurt a bee. let alone kill fucking tommy"

tubbo stayed silent, tracked his story and spewed his lies.

"dream, would I lie something like my own best friend's death?"

tubbo made direct eye contact with dream, making the green fuck to stay silent.

"listen, it's already hard that my best friend died. but you know what made it worse? WANNA KNOW WHAT KEEPS ME UP AT NIGHT, RETHINKING EVERYTHING? RANBOO KILLED HIM, DREAM. HE BETRAYED ME! HE TOOK TOMMY FROM ME! TOOK TOMMY'S LIFE, DREAM! IT STILL STINGS! BECAUSE RANBOO AND I— WE"

tubbo started crying, frustration running through his veins. he's lying, sure ranboo didn't directly killed tommy, but it sure felt like that. tubbo choked on his tears, feeling a laugh coming in his throat. maybe jack was right, maybe he has gone mad. fuck that, he's doing this for tommy. ranboo betrayed him. what he's doing is completely justified. he took a breath, recollecting himself before continuing,

"w-we had our own little family. we agreed to raise and care for Michael together. w-we agreed to love him. we promised we'd give michael the home—the childhood, we didn't get. but he.. ranboo"

tubbo's hand wandering on a gold heart shaped locket. ranboo wore a matching one. the one they exchanged because,

> "ranboooo you have to pay child support" followed by tubbo's very much fake cry.
> 
> "tubbo, what the fuck" then the sound of two friends laughing.

something in him wants to turn back time, where they were happy, being idiotic kids taking care of a literal child. tubbo, for a moment felt at peace when he remembered the memories. then something in him snapped. he took another deep breath and continued his story,

"he killed tommy, dream. TOMMY!"

dream looked at tubbo as if he was a mad man. which is understandable with how much he's yelling and crying right now. heck, dream doesn't even know shit about michael, why is he ranting to this fuck. tubbo sighed, wiped his tears and approached dream slowly,

"look, co-parenting or not, he still killed tommy. he didn't even bothered to explain anything to me."

he stopped in his tracks, staring dream down.

"since you cared about tommy that much, i thought you could be the one to help me. but it looks like i was wrong."

tubbo turned around, pretending to take his leave.

"wait. tubbo" dream took a deep breath and sighed, "we'll— I'll meet you tonight, at l'manburg"

tubbo, still facing away from dream, felt himself smiled a bit.

> "see you there"


	3. us against the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where tubbo should've remembered that dream doesn't care about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((death))

when ranboo felt himself sober up, he grew concious of his surroundings. he looked down to see he was holding a grass block. still inside the vault, he saw a wrinkled note on the floor.

_you and me, l'manburg tonight :)_

ranboo felt panic rising in his chest before quickly hugging the grass again. he calmed himself before standing up, cleaning the dirt on him. he took the note and slips it in his memory book. he peeked outside the ruins of his house. it was somewhere around noon, if the note was new, the meeting with this stranger is a few hours later. should he go? well, he doesn't have anything else to lose. techno and phil are gone. tubbo.. oh god it might be tubbo. he could never hurt tubbo. he swore on his life that he'd protect him. then again, it could be anyone. he sighs and readied himself to meet the stranger.

nothing to lose.

-

tubbo was preparing in snowchester, taking all of his valuable weapons. he equipped his armor and sharpen his weapon. he saw michael running, playing in the snow with foolish. he has to do this, for tommy. he was doing this for tommy. for tommy. without any further hesitations, he went to l'manburg. this fate would happen either way, he knows that. he picks up the pace, wanting this to be over with.

-

it was darker than ranboo remembered, then again, he doesn't really remember much so fair enough. ironically enough though, he remembers all the shit he's been through. it really isn't a fond memory to think back to. he heard heavy footsteps approaching, he looked around for the source, only to see tubbo. he felt his chest tightened. it is him.

"ranboo" the voice used to be so familiar and safe but now, it's so so cold.

"tubbo..?" he didn't want to believe it. he doesn't want to fight, tubbo. he wasn't thinking straight when he snapped at him. he didn't want this. he doesn't want to fight.

"i don't— we don't have a choice ranboo." tubbo took a deep breath, whispering "for tommy" . charging at ranboo with his sword.

ranboo froze,

_"n-no, not again. no i dont want to i—"_

ranboo whispered to himself, shaking. he didn't want this. he wants to protect tubbo. never ever he wants hurt tubbo. he just wants... wants... a big, happy family-

:)

tubbo slowed down when he saw ranboo suddenly stood up straight, _do i really want to do this?_ , tubbo thinks back to himself. his paced down even slower until he's practically walking, dragging his sword behind him. for tommy. he shut his eyes and began to strike. — though, it didn't hit anything. he opens his eyes to see floating particles were present where ranboo stood.

tubbo looks around to find ranboo, only to feel a cold, sharp edge at the back of his neck. he froze in his tracks. the sharp feeling digs deeper in his skin. he moved to the side only to leave a bleeding wound there. tubbo tried to balance himself, the tall figure slowly making his way to him. tubbo looked up, making eye contact. all of his senses were buzzing.

ranboo's eyes were glowing in the dark, purple particles surrounded them both. those eyes that used to be so full of warmth and kindness, now felt so so cold. tubbo felt like the eyes were approaching him even faster this time. he tried his hardest to move but nothing budged. tubbo felt a sharp sting in his abdomen.

his breath felt shorter. this it?, he asked himself, everything started to spin. he felt a hand putting pressure on the stab wound. the adrenaline he felt slowly dying out, stinging pain slowly catching up on him. he heard a clank of a sword, then he felt someone hugging and sobbing in his shoulder. the figure kept saying that he's sorry, that he didn't want this to happen. tubbo sighed and think about michael, his son. snowchester. ranboo, he looked up at the sobbing figure, and reached his hands to the scarred face. tubbo smiled and whispered to the other,

"be in control"

this is it, tubbo thought, taking his last breath. he can finally be with his brother again.

-

ranboo cried harder, a stream of tears leaving deeper scars in his face. he kept repeating to the corpse,

_that everything will be okay, tubbo it's going to be fine, tubbo I'm so sorry, tubbo i didn't mean to, this wasn't supposed to happen_

last thing ranboo remembered was tubbo attacking him, the next thing he realized was ranboo's sword sticking in tubbo's body. he pressed harder on the bleeding wound trying to keep the blood inside,

tubbo can't die, what would happen to snowchester? what about michael? what about... him? tubbo is the only one he has. he can't die.

the next thing ranboo heard was mellohi playing, followed by an approaching footsteps. he held tubbo tighter, now is not the time to hallucinate.

"good work, ranboo"

something in him shattered, he looked up to see a smiling face.

no no no it can't be, first his voice now he's in front of him. he's surely gone mad.

"didn't think you had it in you. now look at him, dead. I'm _so_ proud."

the voice said it so sincerely that, if it wasn't for the situation ranboo would've felt happy to hear it.

"y—you can't be dream, you're in prison! why—what"

ranboo's voice was strained from all the yelling and crying. he wants this to go away. he wants to wake up from this nightmare. he wants to go to meet tubbo and his son when he knows it'll get him in trouble. he wants to share another drink with phil and techno. he wanted to be a kid.

"and? I'm out! I know you're just so happy to see me. after all, we are best friends"

dream grabbed ranboo by his shoulder, forcing him to stand up. tubbo's corpse laid in the grass. ranboo was freaking out because he realized that holy shit, this is the real dream.

"dream, h-how did you get here?"

he raised his voice, smacking the hands away from him tiredly. dream didn't even look slightly bothered, the smile showing felt like a mockery to ranboo. he wants to stab it, blow it up even.— but he's too tired. ranboo is so tired. dream side hugged him tightly, his smile seemed wider (if that's even possible), ranboo too tired and drained to fight back.

"it's just you and me against the world now, ranboo"

that's when ranboo realized, his world is gone.


End file.
